The present invent relates to a belt fabrication method for the fabrication of belts for casual wear.
A variety of belts for casual wear are commercially available. In order to fit different waistlines, different sizes of belts are provided. U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,133 discloses a belt fabrication method for the fabrication of belts for casual wear. However, this method is not suitable for the fabrication of belts subject to fixed lengths.
The present invention provides a belt fabrication method, which greatly shortens belt fabrication speed and reduces the consumption of labor. Further, the belt fabrication method is suitable for the fabrication of belts subject to fixed lengths. The belt fabrication method includes the steps of tailpiece formation procedure, keeper and belt head formation procedure, belt body formation procedure, and final fixation procedure. During the keeper and belt head formation procedure, a split is formed in one end of the headpiece, so that the front end of the belt body can be engaged into the split of the headpiece and then fixedly fastened to the headpiece by stitches.